


Dreams Do Come True

by RealT



Category: Original Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Death, Kidnapping, Rape implications, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealT/pseuds/RealT
Summary: Ashton Davis had been living a normal life until his fiancée went missing. When searching for her, he is captured by an unknown "it." Months have gone by since this incident...





	Dreams Do Come True

“Ashton, dear! You should sleep!”  
I hated it. I hated that voice. I despised the way it would speak in that sickly sweet way despite every disgusting and twisted thing it had done. It had taken everything I’d once known and loved. My life, friends, fiancée... That bastard wanted only one thing that I would never give. The precious training I’d endured in my childhood years taught me one thing at least. It wouldn’t kill me until I gave it what it desired.  
I could hear its seductive voice as it began to sing _Dream A Little Dream Of Me_ sweetly in the other room. Metal sharpened metal to the old song’s tempo as I allowed my eyelids to droop. Something about its voice was somehow soothing enough to allow myself another attempt to rest in this wooden chair my bare body had been tightly bound to months ago.  
I dreamt of my lovely Brianna. The day I met her was the beginning of my new life. Her golden locks bounced beautifully around her perfectly shaped face and those bright blue eyes gave me hope for the first time. I had fallen in love at first sight. Brianna and I had instantly connected that simple day at the park. She was the one who let me stay at her apartment while landing a job at that dental clinic and continued allowing me to live with her prior to that event. We fell in love and, after those wonderful two years, she said yes to my proposal. Brianna Owings Erika would finally be Brianna Owings Davis.  
A sudden slap had sent me reeling out of my dreams. It, that disgusting creature, grabbed my cheeks forcefully and giggled psychotically as it bore its crazed gaze into mine. “You didn't dream of me, dear.” Its smooth voice, though seemingly innocent, was dripping with venom and malice. “Try again.”  
Before I knew what happened, I had been sent back into my dreams and begun dreaming of my first friend. I had been born into the mafia my previous life. Being the son of the mafia’s godfather was difficult and I didn't have time to make friends or play with toys but was instead forced to study to become the next godfather. Instead of making friends, I’d dreamt of a young girl my age with short blood red hair and pale green eyes. She was fun to be around and seemed to understand my internal strife. I met her in my dreams every day to play and chat with. This had lasted until one day she said we may not see each other for awhile. Of course I was sad but told her it was okay. I didn't dream of her after we said our goodbyes.  
When I awoke once again, my captor had been prepared for the moment I opened my eyes. In one hand it had brandished a butcher’s knife while the other rested against my shoulder. Its eyes bore unflinchingly into mine as if it desired to read my mind. Eventually, it had cracked that toothy smile once again and forced me back into sleep.  
My dream continued from the last. The next time I saw the girl from my dreams, she was real. She was real and assigned to be my personal maid. We had taken matters seriously in public and had fun at the end of each day. We grew up together and I witnessed as she began to...change. She had eventually become more clingy and easily became aggressive toward anyone who openly opposed me. On my twentieth birthday, she had disappeared along with the lives of the entire mafia. I left New York immediately in search of a new life in Portland, Oregon. That's when I became a new man. That's when I met Brianna.  
I had managed to wake myself with the sudden realization. It killed my beautiful fiancée and wore her once smooth skin to lure me into this hell. Had it been responsible for the disappearance of my friends, as well? All of those innocent faces dead and gone because of this obsessive monster?  
That's all I could have possibly thought as it proceeded to torture and violate this now frail body. I had felt dirty and disgusted after every session it subjected me to. It wouldn't stop until I gave in. Dream, eat, torture. The cycle would continue mercilessly and every time I managed to drift asleep myself, I silently prayed that I would never awaken.  
Alas, I was not as lucky as I would've wished.  
With every reawakening, I could not identify if it were day or night. The dark concrete room had thrown off my circadian rhythm long ago. The agonizing months I'd endured were blurred together along with the pain. Every shred of hope in my body had been drained from every taunt It uttered and action It took against my immobile body. That horrible miscreant had murdered everyone I once cared about to make me suffer.  
“Ah! You really are broken, my poor Ashton.”  
The _thing_  standing in front of me was inhuman. Long, black, graceful horns. Red, mystic tattoos covering its too perfect body. Hooves instead of feet. This thing had been hiding its true form all along as I'd suspected. There would've been no logical reasoning behind its power.  
“Now...Say you love me.”  
I could've never loved a monster. Brianna had been the only one I would have dreamt of loving. My silence told it that.  
“Such a shame. I suppose this outcome was unavoidable after all.”  
I was forced to stare into those horrible eyes as energy slowly drained out of my body. That alluring smile I hated so faded in and out of sight as my vision began to fail.  
Those dreadful pale green eyes I hated…  
That short dark red hair I loathed…  
My first friend and final sight had been no other than that demon herself...  
Absinthe.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my horrible writing. However, I do hope you did enjoy the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
